Steven And Amethyst 3: Together And Far Beyond
by Eogrus
Summary: Steven and Amethyst fuse into a wonderous new being of pure love and joy. But once again the evil Connie, Garnet and Pearl want Steven for themselves! Will our heroes defeat these evil, demonic whores and stay forever in love?


Amethyst and Steven were dancing and prancing at the disco. The music was really loud and the lights were flashing in bright reds and blues, all the teenagers were living in the hedonistic kamadeva moment of passion of the heart's wistful desires for independence from the crushing reality of systemic oppression and cyclical daily routines that expell enjoyment from one's body and mind.

"Oh Amethyst, this is so romantic" said Steven happily as he danced in spite of his fatness.

"Glad you think so" said Amethyst sexily, kissing the young child with much passion and romance in his nostrils.

So love was the great of Steven and Amethyst that their gems glowed with the bright UV radiation of passion and romance, and the two most lovingly perfected soulmates fused in a glorious gem passion of collision. They were now Amesteven, a glorious deva desire being most beautiful as the romance of the two lovers, combining both Steven and Amethyst's fatness in an exquisitively obese body of rich fat so in great quantities that it could barely move, an exceptionally luxurious afro hair as silver as the Moon's face face on palindromy long gone, and impressive sultry mega negress lips of candor and lust. Amethyst's boobies and Steven's tities combined to form the humongous walrus sized breasts, lactating holy milk and honey as Amesteven jumped up and down with much fervor in jianshi manner of passion.

"Oh Amesteven, you are so hot!" said all the teenagers at the disco, falling madly in love with the exuberantly exotic personification of romance.

So all went to worship Amesteven's glorious trans body with kisses and licks. They squeeze the holy mammaries of emancipation from wordly concerns, drinking the righteous white and golden nourishment fluids like babies from the highest and sanctimonious mother, only not in storge fused emotional mists, but pure eros desire. Amesteven much moaned in pleasure, all the worshipping kisses all over its body, all the love and all the stimulation, all the wonderous suction in the humongous purple bloody nipples, and so it could not help but produce an erection. Yes, Amesteven was an androgynous hemaphroditical being, so it had humongous boobies, but also an even bigger cock like that of a lemur, getting hardness in pure lust like an oyster of composition. The penis burst through the clothes, and reached three meters high, way taller than Amesteven's body. The balls were as huge as the boobs, and the holy whorestick dong began producing precum, showering a holy rain of fluids that were adored and worshipped by the teenagers.

"We love you Amesteven!" they said, licking the balls and shaft, their true idol of venerations like a modern Priapus, their monotheistic god above all others, that they would serve eternally for all endless history.

Only Comissioner Gordon much disliked, the unholy poop old man cop much didn't like what was good and righteous in the world. So Amesteven, seeing that sad old man reject the gift of life, could not help but extend a hand, like Vishnu before the exprepancies of the universe, and using its holy divine powers it turned Gordon the hateful man's fesh into sordid diarrhea shit.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH I'M MELTINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" said the evil bigot, but it was too late, all his meat disappeared and only the black skeleton remained, black as his soul, black as foul darkness of Nigeria.

Everyone cheered, the holy daeva the Amesteven did holy justice again, and everyone kept worshipping its wonderous phallus and drinking from its lactating boobs. But too other people much disliked, they were possessed by the demon of envy and evil...CONNIE AND PEARL!

"Ugh, Amesteven is, like, so lame" said Pearl valley girly, she was very superficial and jealous.

"GRRRRRRRRR STEVEN IS MIIIIIINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" said Connie irrationally, foaming at the mouth like a wild devil pussy girl.

She then got MAD, and grabbed martinis glasses and threw them at Amesteven. They broke in its face, sending shards everywhere lodging themselves in the flesh. The eyes were exploded, black showers of bloody tears run down the god's face in sadness and melancholiness. But thankfully the righteous were angered.

"YOU FUCKING WHORE HOW DARE YOU DAMAGE OUR IDOL THIS HAVE NO PARDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!" shouted the teenagers angrily.

They then jumped on Connie and punched her ugliness face, beating her hateful maw until all her teeth fell off in gore casquades as her gums were peeled off. Then they ripped out her clothes and began to eat her alive, tearing her flesh with their teeth and hands. Connie the detestful Jezebel screamed in agony and mercy, but the doors of Heaven were most righteously closed on her, and so she died a slow and indescribably painful death as her flesh was devoured and her bones masticated and cracked, her feet and arms broken like twigs and the resulting marrow licked sexually.

"That is enough, my loyal followers" said Amesteven in boundless Guan Yin compassion, wise as the blooming lotus in the sewer waters of misery and poo.

So they did, and Connie had a slow and horrible death, before her soul was finally sent to Naraka to be forced forever to watch Transformers movies for all eternal history, amen and amen. But another evil whore remained, the hatefulmost Garnet, she of the Ajna eye and mega negro composture.

"Well, if it comes to this then we shall all be one!" she said jealously of Amethyst for being fused with Steven and not her fused with him instead.

So she grabbed Pearl by the pussy and threw herself and her to Amesteven, and all of them fused together in a single being, a single mega crystal gem, the ultimate fusion of them all into a single being, a single gem deity of immense and infinite power.

Unfortunately, things did not went smoothly. Garnet and Pearl were rotten and corrupted at heart, so their evil infected this new being. So, all their gems became a single, brown, mud-coloured gem of pure decay, and their flesh melted and became shit, thousands upon thousands of gallons of rotten diarrhea turd, that spread in all directions, swallowing the entire city, converting humans, animals, plants and even inorganic materials into more turd. Lion was caught in the crossfire, his once beautiful rosaceous fur then falling off and becoming shit, quickly followed by the rest of his flesh and bones, and so did Greg, Sadie, Lars and everyone else was melted down to shit too. Soon, the dung contagion spread and spread, engulfing the whole town and then reaching the sea, and from that point on Earth was doomed.

In just a few minutes, all of the planet's crust and atmosphere became one immense pile of shit, extinguishing all life on earth except bacteria. Human civilisation ended before humanity even realised what was going on, and soon the contagion consumed its way down to the mantle, then to the very nuclerous of the planet. Earth became the brown planet, a hateful disgrace in the eyes of the Sun Godddess, who blasted it into oblivion, ending everything for once and for all.

Only one remnant of the earth remained: the corrupted, brown gem that was once Steven, Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet. 


End file.
